


I'll Tumble For Ya

by oneblacksheep



Series: Murder Husbands on Tumblr [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, basically everything the show is not, cuteness, don't take this seriously guys, everyone is out of character, except team sassy science (ofc), fluff yo, goodbye friends, hannibal and will on tumblr, just some ridiculous fluff, smut crippling fluff, super fluff, this is the end of me, this was so fun writing i won't lie, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Fic AU in which Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham have Tumblr blogs. Hannibal is just an adorable lil dork in this okay, supe ooc. They become mutuals and quickly hit it off, sending cute lil messages and being dorks together, but Will doesn't know that his blog buddy is Hannibal, but Hannibal knows it's Will.  Idea created by the wonderful http://magicalmysterysloth.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Super crack<br/>Hella crack<br/>Put it in a pipe and smoke it crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tumble For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think of this as the love child of MagicalMysterySloth and myself. She gave this idea one day and we just went back and forth talking about all the goofy stuff they'd do. Hope you guys like it, too. :D (totally crack, everyone's out of character except team sassy science ofc, don't hurt me with words pls)

Will laid propped up in bed, balancing his lap top on his bent knees, his stomach fluttered a little when he logged onto tumblr and saw he had a new message. 

An icon of a brain scan, obviously inflamed burning red, on the left side of the screen, next to it a short fan mail box, from his favorite mutual, KawaiiPsychiatrist: 

[ Goodnight dear, I do hope only the sweetest dreams will find you tonight. ]

Will smiled as he stretched for the second time that morning. Saturday meant Jack wouldn't be calling him, well, not this day at least, not since they solved the last one. He slept relatively well, actually, he slept great, the best he has in weeks. He stayed up most of the night talking to his favorite person on tumblr, a place he'd come to love so much. The more he thought about it, he realized he didn't even know his friend's name, he had told him his name, but never remembered the other giving a name. But he guessed it didn't matter. If he had a best friend, he would say it was this dork, KawaiiPsychiatrist. Although Hannibal was his friend, he could never talk to his psychiatrist about the things he's told his tumblr buddy. He did find it amusing that they were both psychiatrists though. His friend reminded him a lot of Hannibal Lecter, he never realized it but when he tried to imagine what his mutual would look like, Dr. Lecter's features were always prominent.

Will smiled as he typed a response, hoping his friend would be online this morning.

Hannibal finished breakfast and crawled back into bed with his iPad. He normally would have already been dressed and ready to run errands, but he wanted to at least check to see if Will had gotten his message from last night. He knew tumblr user DogLover18364732934 was Will Graham, they quickly became mutuals, and even quicker developed the strangest relationship Hannibal had ever delved into, communicating with this side of Will through sickeningly sweet messages, the strangest flirting, and nerdy late night conversations. But he loved every bit of it.

He laid on his stomach, covering himself back up in blankets as he logged on, smiling at the notification of a new message from Will.

DogLover18364732934: Thanks bby I slept great. Did you?

KawaiiPsychiatrist: I slept very well, beautiful. 

DogLover18364732934: Haha, you always call me things like that but I don't think you've ever really seen me

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Well then how about a selfie, my dear?

DogLover18364732934: *laughs* *falls out of bed* *laughs more*

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Something funny William?

DogLover18364732934: You can call me Will you dork. And yes, something very funny.

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Well then WIIIILLLLL, what's so funny?

DogLover18364732934: you wanting me to take a selfie :P

KawaiiPsychiatrist: I hardly find humor in wanting to see what my sweetheart of a friend looks like.

Will couldn't help but blush from his friend's words.

Several minutes had passed, and Hannibal began to worry that he may have scared Will off. But then he received a notification that DogLover18364732934 had submitted something. He couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face upon seeing the picture his boy had sent him. Will laying back lazily in bed, messy curls against pillows, sun shining through curtain-less windows, forming a halo around him. Smiling lazily into the webcam, eyes shining just for him.

Will sighed when he didn't receive any new messages from Hannibal after a few minutes, he always worried. He refreshed the home page and scrolled through his dashboard until he came across a post KawaiiPsychiatrist made. He felt his heart do the flutter thing seeing his picture published with the caption: FOLLOW THIS LIL CUTIE tagged: #what a babe #my babe #doglover18364732934 #qt #what a dork #but my dork #ily bae

Will felt himself make stupid faces as he went to his messages, seeing he got a new one

KawaiiPsychiatrist: You are absolutely gorgeous, my dear. Such a cutie

DogLover18364732934: oh stop it you. you make me blush c:

KawaiiPsychiatrist: I'd love to see that blush on your beautiful face sometime

DogLover18364732934: you just want to get into my pants you perv ;) Can i have a selfie of you?

Hannibal took a minute to think about Will's request.

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Mm, yes, that would be lovely ;) I would be glad to send you one, but unfortunately my camera is broken at the moment.

DogLover18364732934: Oh well, I know even without seeing you you'd be a doll

KawaiiPsychiatrist: You're such a dork

DogLover18364732934: *your dork, if i remember correctly :)

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Yes, my dork, I will wrap you in blankets and keep you in my bed with me and kiss you and read you stories and make you food

DogLover18364732934: mm, kisses and cuddles and food

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Does that appeal to you sweetheart?

DogLover18364732934: you goon, ofc it does i've told you billions of times i love cuddling and kissing and food

KawaiiPsychiatrist: One day, my dear.

DogLover18364732934: I hope so...OMG GUESS WAHT

KawaiiPsychiatrist: WAT

DogLover18364732934: Star Wars marathon holla

KawaiiPsychiatrist: nerd

DogLover18364732934: u love me and u kno it

Hannibal grinned wide, burying his face in his pillow

KawaiiPsychiatrist: well duh

DogLover18364732934: ur such a goon

KawaiiPsychiatrist: whatever dork

Will smiled as he scrolled through his dashboard, reblogging a cuddle buddy application he found, tagging it #KawaiiPsychiatrist #fill this out dweeb 

He smiled even wider when five minutes later he received a submission. 

Name: KawaiiPsychiatrist  
D.O.B.: 2Fab/4/U, Male, Phone Number: 1-800-Cuddly-Psychiatrists  
Address: blanket fort  
5 Random Facts About Self: I'm an amazing cook, Amazing cuddler, Satisfying ;), softy on the inside, I enjoy drawing  
Do you mind if I give you a nickname? not at all, my dear  
Can we build a fort: only if we include pillows and a blanket tent  
Will there be random junk food and food fights? Junk food-no, but many snacks for you darling, just more safe eateries, and food fights, ofc (i hope you like whipped cream dork)  
Do you mind kissing: I would be highly disappointed if I didn't at least get a lil peck on the cheek

Do you mind nicknames?: You can call me anything you'd like

At the bottom was a picture of two puppies laid on each other cuddling. 

Will couldn't help the giggles that escaped his mouth when he read it. 

DogLover18364732934: If you have any love interests in your life right now I suggest dropping them bc i am going to marry you i swear you frikken dorko

Hannibal grinned getting Will's message

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Scout's honor: I'm all yours

DogLover18364732934: if i ever meet your irl i hope you know i'll be holding you to this application 

KawaiiPsychiatrst: *when you meet me, absolutely :)

DogLover18364732934: JDHAEDJKJJIFDHBZDSJkjdniajndijeif8u39ru3e I just want to hold you and build blanket forts and eat food and stay up with you all night and talk and kiss and snuggle and hold hands and ednfawefh83w7r832yweinf

KawaiiPsychiatrist: I hope you know I'd be playing with your hair all the time

DogLover18364732934: bae you could braid it if you wanted to 

KawaiiPsychiatrist: I'll hold you to it ;)

~

Weeks passed, back and forth Hannibal and Will talked in his office, then they talked into the late hours in their homes, only Hannibal knowing who the other actually was. More talk of Will's stress, and more flirtatious advances from Hannibal. One day he published an anonymous ask he received, though he knew good and well it was from the science team at the FBI academy, they had seen him logged on his phone one day, and never let him live it down. He made them swear to not tell Will anything. Though they kept their promise, they still sent it highly inappropriate asks.

Will scrolled through his dashboard when he found a recent post from his friend. His mouth fell open while his pants got tighter. Hannibal had answered an anonymous ask, saying that he'd love to do it, in response to a suggestive, flat out smut drabble about KawaiiPsychiatrst and DogLover18364732934.

DogLover18364732934: PUPPY PLAY?! WHO SENT YOU THAT ASK OMG AND YOU..JUST..WAT

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Well hello dear Will. Yes, I have gotten many more like that, just thought I'd publish this one ;)

DogLover18364732934: YOU'VE GOT MORE?!

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Yes, I suppose we've become the "OTP" of my blog

Will blushed, thinking about all the other people who have sent in smutty asks, and damn Hannibal published his selfie so they know what he looks like. Suddenly Will's phone rang.

DogLover18364732934: *groan* fuck me

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Yes, that is the idea

DogLover18364732934: Oh wait no you dork i meant I just got a call from my boss

Hannibal pursed his lips

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Ah, I see dear, be careful, alright? 

DogLover18364732934: I'll try. I just really hate this.

Hannibal sighed and messaged him back saying he knew, but Will had already logged off.

~2 Days Later, Friday night~

DogLover18364732934: are you on?

Will shook in his bed, just getting home, 10 pm. 

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Yes Will

DogLover18364732934: I don't know how much more of this I can take

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Tell me what happened

DogLover18364732934: Everything. I fucked up like always, I had a panic attack at the crime scene. I wanted to go to my psychiatrist but my boss wouldn't let me. He made me stay while everyone watched me freak out. I can't keep doing this. The murders, the feelings, I can't handle it anymore. 

KawaiiPsychiatrist: I know sweetheart, I know. Just please hang in there, for me? I need you in my life, my dear. I can help you with this.

DogLover18364732934: You'll help me?

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Of course I will

Will relaxed a little in his bed.

DogLover18364732934: I just feel so down lately

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Is there anything I can do to help?

DogLover18364732934: Be here? Hold me, kiss me, tie me up and have mind blowing sex? Just some suggestions...

Hannibal smiled, Will's sarcasm was a good sign in this instance

KawaiiPsychiatrist: Be careful what you wish for my dear

Will smiles a broken fragile smile

DogLover18364732934: you're so important to me, you mean so much to me, you've helped me with so much. I wish I could be with you right now.

KawaiiPsychiatrist: I so much wish the same thing my love.

DogLover18364732934: I'm just laying here in bed, thinking of you being here, we could cuddle and read and watch movies, you could braid my hair bc you're a dork and I could just kiss you and snuggle with you and ajfdfiorejgjadf 

KawaiiPsychiatrist: and we could share lil nose boops and I bet you're ticklish, and I would make you the happiest person alive

DogLover18364732934: tbh what i really need is a picture of you, of the man i've come to care and love so much....

Will hoped it didn't sound too sappy, but he meant it.

Five minutes later a submission came in from his friend. 

That's when his world stopped.

~

Hannibal was in a dark mood. 

It had been nearly two hours and he had not received another message from Will, nor had he posted anything new. 

His spirits crumpled, he had misjudged, he should never have sent that picture of himself. He promised himself he'd never reveal who he was, not yet at least, but Will just seemed so depleted, he felt like that might be the only thing to lift him back up. 

But apparently he was wrong. Will probably hates him by now. Hannibal was in such a sulky mood he debated not even answering his door when he heard the bell, not even paying attention to the fact it was nearly midnight. But, ever the gentlemen, he made his way downstairs in his silken pajamas. 

His predator senses kicked in, but too late. He was already on the ground. It took all of two seconds to realize that the man pinning him down, with the biggest, goofiest, lopsided grin on his face was Will Graham. 

"Will." He managed to huff out, after having the air knocked from him. 

"Shut up you dweeb." Will grinned before leaning down and placing big wet kisses all over Hannibal's face. 

Hannibal smiled as Will straddled him, leaving wet spots all over his face and neck from big kisses. 

It took a minute to calm Will down, but when he finally got the younger man to steady himself, he cupped his jaw and brought him down closer to him, kissing his mouth this time, slow and tentative, unlike the fevered rush he had just been in. Hannibal slipped his tongue through Will's lips, wrestling with the other's. Will pulled away for air, leaving Hannibal to gaze up at the flushed, red lipped Will on top of him.

"I take it you'r not upset?" Hannibal asked coyly. 

~Later that night~

"Hanni scoot over!" Will giggled as Hannibal purposefully squished him against the wall. They had made a pillow and blanket fort in Hannibal's bedroom, stacking pillows on the floor to make one big mattress, draping blankets up like a tent in a corner, Will's laptop in front of them, pulling up Sherlock on Netflix. Hannibal turned to Will and looked at him seriously. "What?" Will asked, getting a little nervous, then sheepishly adding, "you said I could call you a nickname in your application you know..." Then Hannibal smiled his wide teeth filled smile and slid Will around in front of him, spreading his legs out to fit Will between them. "What are you-" But Will realized what it was when Hannibal ran his fingers through his hair, beginning to braid small strands. All Will could do was laugh.

They didn't pay much attention to the show, too preoccupied with each other. Will leaned his head back to rest on Hannibal's shoulder, looking into those deep maroon orbs, finding it easier for eye contact now. "I love you, Hanni." He simply said, sighing it out with great relief. Hannibal smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Will's lil nose. "I love you too, my dear." Will smiled at the wet lips on the tip of his nose, began to protest when Hannibal lifted him off him, until he heard that thick accent ask, "Now what was that you had said about being tied up..."

~

Will's nose made him wake up. It was already mid day Saturday when Hannibal strode into the room, in only his underwear, setting a tray of delicious looking food on Will's lap when he sat up. "What's this?" Will asked sleepily, arranging the covers to keep his waist covered. "Breakfast." Hannibal replied like Will had just asked a ridiculous question. "Where's yours?" Will asked, Hannibal telling him he wasn't all that hungry yet. "Mm, will you sit with me, Hanni?" Will asked, giving Hannibal those big blue eyes he only used for emergencies. Hannibal smiled, "Of course."

He slipped back under the covers, scooting closer to Will, laying his head against Will's shoulder. The younger man smiled at the display, his big strong psychiatrist leaning on him. What a scene.

Hannibal was brought out of the comfort of his half daze when he felt a piece of bacon fall on his face. "Will?" Hannibal asked looking up into the mischievously sparkling eyes of Will Graham. "Don't you do it, not in my bed." Hannibal warned, but too late. Will threw an egg right in his face. This meant war.

It only lasted for about fifteen minutes, but the damage was way more, though Hannibal didn't care at all about the ruined sheets, the image of Will squirming under him with his wrists pinned in one strong hand of Hannibal's enough to satisfy him. Hannibal couldn't bring himself to be mad, not with Will blushing and covered in his food, bits of sausage and egg yolk in his hair, messing up the braids he had put in there.

Under the multi-spraying shower heads, Hannibal held Will from behind, getting his now lover to lean back on him after they were both clean, only enjoying the water now. Will made a sudden burst of laughter, Hannibal prompting him to speak up with a gentle nudge. "It's just that, yesterday you were an unobtainable internet friend, but all this time..." Hannibal smiled and turned Will around to face him, "I hope you're not upset." Hannibal kissed his forehead, earning a sigh from Will as he turned off the water. "The only thing I could be upset about is you having sex with me before even buying me dinner." Will said, sounding as dramatic as possible, getting a chuckle from Hannibal's dripping frame. He wrapped them both in big fluffy towels, and began drying Will's mass of curls, "If I recall correctly, you begging me to make you come got in the way of trying to properly court you." Will blushed and tried to get rid of his arousal, "You win this round Hanni." Hannibal smiled and lead Will back to the bedroom when he finished. "Find something to wear, just around the house, we'll stay home today and get to work on all that cuddling you've been so rampant about in your online life." Will blushed as Hannibal put on a clean pair of boxers and a robe, going downstairs to dispose of the soiled sheets. Will looked through his closet and came across a plain white button up. He bit his lip as the fabric slouched loosely off his shoulders, hoping Hannibal would think it looked good. The growl from the doorway told him yes. "Naughty, naughty boy." Hannibal chided, but ebbed his desires down for now, leading Will to the bed, both still tired from last night's events. Hannibal propped up against the headboard, pulling Will into his arms, kissing his head, whispering how much he loved Will. The younger man only smiled and slid further into Hannibal's arms, wrapping his own around the older man, beginning to lazily discuss which Star Wars movies were their favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i'm doing with my life tbh


End file.
